1. Field
The present disclosure relates to replaceable treads for wheels and wheels having replaceable treads usable with non-motorized vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-motorized wheeled vehicles, such as human-propelled carts (e.g., shopping carts), can include two or more wheels. Vehicle wheels incur wear as a result of use or damage. For example, prolonged use of the wheel can cause a tread of the wheel to become worn down. Accordingly, the wheel may need to be replaced.